Taking Care of His Princess
by James Stryker
Summary: Lucas visits a sick Riley and takes care of her. P.S. I do not own Girl Meets World or the characters.


**Taking Care of His Princess**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. The great James Stryker bringing you an adorable** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **story and it's a short little Rucas one-shot story. This is about Lucas visiting a sick Riley after school and takes care of her. Rated K for a lot of Rucas cuteness. P.S. I Do Not Own** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **or the characters. So, I present to you** _ **Taking Care of His Princess**_ **. Enjoy.**

It was a typical Monday morning as Maya climbed through the window to get Riley up for school. The blonde began to notice her best friend lying in bed in her pajamas and began to wonder why is she still lying in bed. Is she being bullied again? Or is she faking an illness just to avoid another quiz given from her father.

"Oh, no. No, no, no. Riley, you can't do this. Not this time. Are you being bullied again? Are you faking an illness? If you are, then I'm rubbing off on you." Maya said as Riley began to cough. "Whoa! Easy there, Riles. Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not alright. What do you think?" Riley asked. Maya walked over to Riley's bed while Riley grabs another tissue to blow her nose.

"Boy, you don't look too good. You look like you've been watching the scene from Alien where the alien popped out of John Hurt's chest." Maya said.

"Oh, ha ha." Riley blows her nose again. "Well, there goes my perfect attendance record. I haven't missed a day of school since kindergarten. Why do I have to be sick? I can't be sick! Ow, my throat hurts. I'm getting that fuzzy feeling in my throat. It feels like a I swallowed prickly caterpillar and it's irritating me."

"Riley, you can't be sick. I don't know how to do this life thing alone." Maya said as she tries to sit down next to Riley. Topanga and Cory enters Riley's bedroom with a glass of orange juice and a thermometer.

"Aww, my poor baby's not feeling well." Topanga said. "Maya, don't go near Riley, you don't want to catch what she's having."

"Yes, I do. Give me what you got, Riles. Sneeze on me, cough on me, vomit on me!" Maya said.

"Nice try, Maya. There's no way you're going to avoid the big history quiz." Cory said as he sits the glass of orange juice on Riley's nightstand while Topanga takes her temperature. "Hey there, sugarplum. I know that you wanted to go to school today and take the quiz. But you're sick, so you need the rest. What's her temperature, Topanga?"

"102.1 degrees." Topanga said.

"102.1 degreee?! Am I going to die?!" Riley starts freaking out.

"You're not going to die, Riley. You just have a fever." Topanga said.

"But I want to go to school. I want to see Lu…Lu…" Riley coughs before she could finish saying Lucas' name.

"Lucas could wait. You'll see him tomorrow. But right now, stay in bed and get some rest." Topanga took the thermometer out of Riley's mouth. Auggie enters Riley's bedroom with a get well card that he made for her. "Hey there, Auggie."

"Hi, mommy. I wanted to give this to Riley." Auggie said.

"Aww, what is this? Riley asked.

"It's a get well card that I made for you." Auggie said as he handed his sister the card.

"Get well soon, Riley. Aww, that's very sweet of you Auggie. I like it. Thanks." Riley said as she tries to give Auggie a hug until he backs away from her.

"Hey, I don't want to get sick just like you." Auggie said.

"Alright, Auggie. Let mommy take you to school. I'm heading to work, Riley. If you need anything, you could reach me at the office or at the café. You know the number for the café but I don't know if you know the number for the law firm." Topanga said.

"I do, mom. If I need anything, I'll let you know." Riley said.

"Okay. Get well soon. I'll see you when I get home." Topanga said as she leaves the room.

"Well, I should get going. Maya, are you coming?" Cory asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?" Maya asked.

"I'm sure, peaches." Riley said.

"I'll make sure to let Lucas know what's going on." Maya said.

"Okay." Riley said as she watches Maya leave through the window.

"Riley…" Cory said.

"I know, dad. If I need anything, I'll call you." Riley said.

"Yeah. I was also going to say it's good to rest so you can feel better. Also, get well soon, princess." Cory said and smiled at his daughter.

"Thanks, daddy." Riley smiles back at her father and watches him leave her bedroom. After her family and Maya left her alone, Riley took some cough medicine and went to sleep for most of the day. Later that day, while Riley was enjoying her peaceful slumber, Lucas dropped by after school to visit her and brought a few things with him. Lucas enters Riley's room by entering through the bay window and sees her laying in bed in her teal t-shirt and pink pajama bottoms. Riley opens her eyes only to see Lucas with his backpack on his back, a teddy bear, a bouquet of daisies and a card.

"Hey there, princess." Lucas said walking towards Riley's bed.

"Hi, Lucas." Riley said as he placed the flowers on Riley's nightstand. "Are those for me?"

"Yeah. I bought these flowers for you. I also bought you an adorable teddy bear. I was looking for a unicorn for you, but they were all out of unicorns." Lucas said as he sits the teddy bear next to Riley.

"It's okay. I like teddy bears." Riley coughed. "What else did Dr. Lucas bring for his patient?"

Lucas sits his backpack down on the window seat and opened it up to pull out a few things.

"Well, I brought you some of my mama's best chicken noodle soup. Some cough drops. Some herbal tea with lemon. And I brought some movies to watch for us to watch together while I take care of you." Lucas said.

"Ooh, what movies did you bring?" Riley asked as she sits up.

"I brought _Aladdin_ , your favorite movie, _The Last Starfighter_ , if you're in for a good romantic-comedy I brought _Little Black Book_ and if you want a good cry I brought my favorite movie based on my favorite book by S.E. Hinton, _The Outsiders_. Directed by the great Francis Ford Coppola. Packed with an all-star cast like C. Thomas Howell, Patrick Swayze, Ralph Macchio, Tom Cruise, Matt Dillon, Rob Lowe, Emilio Estevez, Diane Lane and Leif Garrett." Lucas said.

"You like _The Outsiders_?" Riley asked.

"Yeah. Back in Texas, I used to read that book and watch the movie." Lucas said.

"I love that movie." Riley said. "But I did not know that Leif Garrett from _World's Dumbest_ is in it. And when you mentioned Francis Ford Coppola, I began to think about the poor horse from _The Godfather_."

"Don't worry, no horses. Only Leif Garrett gets stabbed to death by the Karate Kid and Dallas Winston gets shot by the cops." Lucas said.

"And Johnny dies. I can't tell you how much I cried from watching that scene." Riley said.

"Yeah. I cried from watching that scene too." Lucas said.

"You cried from watching _The Outsiders_? You?" Riley asked.

"What was I supposed to do? They were playing the scene where Johnny died. I knew I shouldn't have admitted it to you." Lucas said looking embarrassed.

"Lucas, it's okay to cry from watching a sad scene from a movie. I've never met another boy who admits that they cried from watching a movie. I think it's kinda cute." Riley said and sneezes.

"Bless you." Lucas said.

"Thank you." Riley said as she blows her nose on the tissue while Lucas grabs her laptop and inserted the _Aladdin_ DVD in her laptop so she can have something to watch. The young, handsome Texan teen takes the chicken noodle soup and left her room to go to the kitchen and heat it up for her. While Lucas is busy heating up her chicken noodle soup, Riley's phone began to vibrate right beside her as she picks it up to see who it was. It was Maya.

 **Hey, Riles.**

 **-M**

 **Hi, peaches.**

 **-R**

 **So, how are you feeling?**

 **-M**

 **A bit better. My throat's still a bit sore. My nose is runny and I keep coughing up phlegm.**

 **-R**

 **TMI, Riles. TMI.**

 **-M**

 **Hey, you asked how I was feeling.**

 **-R**

 **Right. So, what's going on?**

 **-M**

 **Lucas came over and he's taking good care of me. He's heating up some of his mother's chicken noodle soup that she made for me while I'm laying in bed watching Aladdin on my laptop.**

 **-R**

 **Awww, looks like somebody is taking care of his princess.**

 **-M**

 **I know. It's so adorable.**

 **-R**

"Here's your soup." Lucas said as he enters Riley's bedroom carrying a bowl of chicken noodle soup and placed it in front of her.

"Thank you, Lucas." Riley said putting a spoonful of soup in her mouth. "Ow! Ow! Hot, hot, hot!"

"I'm so sorry. I should've told you that the soup is hot. Here, let me feed you." Lucas said as he blows on the soup and feeds it to her. It was like Lucas was her husband taking really good care of her. "How's that? Better?"

"Yeah, much better." Riley said as Lucas continues to feed her. "You know you shouldn't be here. Dad might catch you in my room."

"We're not doing anything wrong, Riley. I'm just feeding you soup and taking good care of you. Besides, it's not like he's going to come in and ruin the moment." Lucas said. "Are you enjoying the soup?"

"It's pretty good, Lucas. I think it's really helping with my sore throat." Riley said as she finishes up the soup.

"If there's anything you need, let me know." Lucas said.

"Well, there's something that I want." Riley said.

"What is it?" Lucas asked.

"Could you please stay with me so we can watch movies together?" Riley asked.

"Sure. Anything for you." Lucas said as he sits down next to Riley and threw his arm around her.

"I'm glad that you're here with me, Lucas." Riley smiles.

"I know. Me too." Lucas smiles back at Riley.

"I could kiss you but I don't want you to catch what I'm having." Riley said.

"If I catch what you're having, then you would take good care of me." Lucas said. Riley's crush starts leaning in and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her for five seconds. As Lucas pulled away from Riley's lips, a smile appears on Riley's face as she lies her head on Lucas' chest and continued to watch the movie with him. A few hours later, Cory and Topanga enter the apartment with Topanga carrying a bag of groceries and Cory holding a carton of chunky monkey ice cream of Riley to eat. While Cory puts the groceries up, Topanga enters to Riley's room to check up on Riley to see how she's down.

"Awww." Topanga said in a soft tone as she sees Riley and Lucas asleep on her princess-themed bed while _The Outsiders_ is playing on her laptop.

"Topanga, should I give this ice cream to Riley now or should I….what is he doing here?" Cory asked as he stood next to Topanga watching Riley and Lucas sleeping. "Topanga, get my bat."

"Cory! Leave them alone. Lucas came over to check up on her. Also, he took good care of her. That is really sweet of him." Topanga said.

"Yeah, you're right. When he wakes up, I should thank him for taking good care of her." Cory smiles.

 **And that's all for Taking Care of His Princess. So, what did you think of this cute Rucas one-shot? I hope that you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review this story (Please, no rude comments) and I'll see you next time. Till next time my fellow readers.**


End file.
